lotrfanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Morifin Taurin
' Morifin Aegnor Taurin '( ur. 50 roku '''Pierwszej Ery w Doriathcie)- Książę Tarnathu, Eregionu i Lorien, dawniej jeden z zbrojnych króla Thingola i Strażnik wschodniej marchii. Urodzony 50 roku Pierwszej Ery w lasach Doriathu jako syn księcia Caranfinwego i jego żony, lady Artanis. Był potomkiem Beora i Finarfina, króla Tarnathu i władcy Noldorów w Valinorze. Był szkolony szermierki, łucznictwa, skradania się w lesie, jazdy konnej i umiejętności przetrwania w dzicy przez Belega i Mablunga. Doczekał się rodzeństwa w postacie dwóch sióstr i trzech braci. Był dwukrotnie żonaty.W '''70 roku Pierwszej Ery zaczął służyć w straży pogranicza u króla Thingola, gdzie działał do 90 roku Pierwszej Ery, gdy udał się Tarnathu, gdzie służył u swego dziadka, króla Beora. W 152 roku poślubił Ancaline, z którą miał syna Thingola. Sama Ancalina. zmarła niedługo po urodzeniu syna. W 311 roku udał się z ojcem, stryjem oraz bratem w poselstwie do przybyłych ludzi.W 379 roku poślubił Halethe, z którą miał trójkę dzieci. Nie walczył bezpośrednio w Dagor Bragollach, gdyż w tym czasie przebywał w Silianie. Ruszył z tysiącem jeźdźców, by wspomóc walczących, lecz po drodze spotkał wycofujące się siły Celadrimów, z jego ojcem i bratem. Walczył w Nirnaeth Arnoediad, gdzie wraz z braćmi Hurinem i Huorem osłaniał odwrót sprzymierzonych wojsk. Został pochwycony żywcem i przyprowadzony przed oblicze Morgotha. 70 lat spędził w niewoli. Dopiero w 542 roku został wypuszczony z Angbandu przez Morgotha. W Drugiej Erze często pływał do Numenoru, gdzie przyjaźnił się z potomkami Elrosa. Bywał także w Lindornie. Brał udział w wojnie pomiędzy Sauronem a elfami oraz Wojnie Ostatniego Przymierza. W Trzeciej Erze przybył na odsiecz upadającemu królestwu Arnoru. Biografia Pierwsza Era Wczesne życie Dzieciństwo i młodość w Doriathcie (50-70 rok PE) Morifin urodził się w Doriathcie w lasach Regionu jako syn Celadrina Caranfinwego i elfki z plemienia Noldorów, Artanis. Przez lata dorastał w krainie Thingola i Meliany, stając się z czasem ulubieńcem władcy Doriathu. Mając zaledwie siedem lat poznał swych dziadków, Beorna i Findis, a także stryja Dairona. Gdy miał dziesięć lat ojciec pojechał na północ, gdzie walczył w Dagor Aglareb.Jako dziecko często spędzał czas ze swą ciotką, Imdis lub Luthien, córką króla. Mając piętnaście lat rozpoczął trening szermierki, łucznictwa oraz jazdy konnej pod okiem Belega, Mistrza Łuku. Szło mu wyśmienicie, chętnie uczył się wszystkiego, czego mógł go nauczyć. Od ojca zaraził się pasją w tworzeniu przedmiotów z metalu i innych materiałów. Od Mablunga nauczył się stąpać cicho w lesie, jak walczyć w warunkach leśnych oraz przetrwania w dzicy, zaś od królowej Meliany nauczył się jak uzdrawiać z ran i chorób. Nauczył się grać na harfie i nie raz grywał Luthien. Często wędrował samotnie (jak mu się wydawało) po lasach Doriathu, ciesząc się z obcowania z naturą. Wraz z wiekiem rosła w im żądza przygód i chęć wykorzystania swych umiejętności w szermierce i łucznictwie w praktyce. W 70 roku Pierwszej Ery zapytał Thingola, czy mógłby dołączyć do jego wojowników, by móc szkolić się w wojennym rzemiośle na pograniczach domeny króla. Król Doriathu spojrzał przychylnie na prośbę i zezwolił wziąć kolczugę, hełm oraz wszelką broń z jego zbrojowni. Morifin rad był z zgody króla. Poszedł do zbrojowni, z której wziął kolczugę, miecz oraz łuk ze strzałami. Nie lubił walczyć w hełmie, gdyż uważał, że ogranicza mu widoczność. Wtedy też urodziło się młodsze rodzeństwo Morifina, bliźniaki Celebriana i Nolofin. Służba na pograniczu (70-90 rok PE) Udał się z oddziałem zbrojnych Thingola pod wodzą Mablunga na północne rubieże Doriathu. Mimo, że Angband, twierdza Morgotha była otoczona pierścieniem oblężniczym, Wróg znajdywał sposoby, by je obejść i wysyłać bandy orków na łupienie Beleriandu. Podczas jednego z patroli zauważyli oddział orków prący na ziemie Sindarów. Morifin uznał to za dobrą okazje, by sprawdzić swoje umiejętności. Wyciągnął łuk i zastrzelił dwóch orków. Wtedy postanowił ruszyć na nich z mieczem. Gdy oddział zaczął walkę z najeźdźcami, młody Taurin schował łuk i wyciągnął elfickie ostrze. Biegł na kreatury, za nim zaś świszczały strzały elfickich łuczników. Jego miecz zderzył się z zakrzywioną szablą orka. Po chwili zaczęli wymieniać ciosy, lecz trwało to krótko, gdyż po trzecim ciosie Morifin strącił broń z ręki wroga i wbił miecz wprost w brzuch. Ork padł martwy. Syn Caranfinwego zadowolony ze zabicia wroga ruszył na kolejnych orków. Kolejnego żołdaka Angbandu zabił ścinając mu głowę. Innego pokonał ucinając połowę ręki i wbiciu stali w serce. Zaatakował kolejnego i powalił, ale nie zauważył, jak celuje w niego orkowy łucznik, aż poczuł uderzenie w w plecy i ostry ból. Odwrócił się, co chciał wykorzystać przeciwnik, który stanął na nogi, lecz na szczęście Mablung go zaskoczył i zabił ciosem w głowę. Wygrali potyczkę, zabijając wszystkich orków i tracąc tylko z dwunastu elfów. Po walce dowódca oddziału delikatnie wyciągnął strzałę, która jak się okazało zrobiła sporą dziurę w ciemny, skórzanym kaftanie i utknęła miedzy metalowym kółkami. Oprócz sporego siniaka nie miał żadnych poważniejszych ran. Mablung udzielił mu wtedy lekcji, by nigdy nie odwracał się plecami do przeciwnika, bo nie zawsze będzie, by go ratować. Przez kolejne lata strzegł pogranicza z Mablungiem, Belegiem i innymi elfickimi żołnierzami z rzadka odwiedzając Menegorth, a jeśli bywał w stolicy Doriathu, to głównie by naprawić oręż lub spotkać się z swą rodziną.Częstszej jednak lubił chodzić po lasach Doriathu i grać na harfie dla pięknej Luthien. W 80 roku Pierwszej Ery przybył do Morifina posłaniec od ojca z wieścią, iż urodziła mu się siostra, Gilraena. Czym prędzej przybył do Menegrothu, by poznać najmłodszego członka jego rodziny. Przez większość czasu na pograniczu było spokojnie, choć czasami zdarzały się ataki orków. W jednej z takich potyczek o mało nie stracił oka w walce, lecz dzięki sztuce leczniczej skończyło się tylko na bliźnie. W 83 roku Pierwszej Ery przybył do Menegrothu, gdyż jego oręż wymagał pilnej naprawy. Złożyło się wtedy, że płaszcz miał poplamiony od błota a włosy były w nieładzie. Wszedł do pałacu, lecz nie zastał króla, który był na spacerze z swą żoną. Zmęczony i zamyślony usiadł przy stole pomiędzy starszymi królestwa, lecz los zrządził, że usiadł na miejscu, gdzie zwykł siadać Searos. Searos, który spóźnił się a przychodząc, wpadł w gniew, gdyż sądził, że to duma pchnęła Morifina, by zajął jego miejsce i ze było to zamierzone. Złość elfa nie zmalała, gdy zobaczył, że towarzystwo zamiast ganić Morifina, mile wita go przy stole. Póki co udawał, iż jest przychylny wobec ulubieńca króla Thingola. Usiadł naprzeciwko niego i zaczął wypytywać go. ''-Rzadko kiedy wojownik z pogranicza zaszczyca nasze towarzystwo-powiedział- Chętnie oddam mu moje ulubione miejsce w zamian za sposobność pogawędki.'' Wypytywał go o niejedno, pytając go o poczynania znad pogranicza i działania w dzicy. I choć zdawał się mówić uprzejmie tylko głupiec nie rozpoznał w jego głosie szyderstwa. W końcu Taurin miał dość tej rozmowy z elfem. Chciał już oddać bron do naprawy i z powrotem udać się na pogranicze, gdzie czuł się lepiej niż w Menegrothcie lub chociaż udać się na spacer po lasach. Zmarszczył czoło i nić nie odpowiedział. Ten zaś biorąc grymasy do siebie, ujął złoty grzebień leżący na stole i położył przed Morifinem i rzekł: ''-Nie wątpię, Beorinie z Tarnathu, że w pośpiechu siadałeś do stołu i można wybaczyć ci ten zszargany płaszcz, ale czemu czupryna twa przypomina krzak jeżynowy? Może gdybyś odgarną włosy z uszu, to lepiej słyszałbyś, co do ciebie mówię.'' Morifin nić nie odpowiedział i tylko przyglądał się elfowi z dziwnym blaskiem w oczach. Wszystkiemu świadkiem był jego ojciec, książę Caranfinwe, który służył w radzie króla Thingola i zasiadał wtedy przy stole. Nie podobało mu się, w jaki sposób wasal króla Doriathu odzywa się do jego syna, lecz nić nie mówił i obserwował syna, gotowy działać, gdy by miało dojść do rękoczynu. Searos jednak nie pojął ostrzeżenia, wzrokiem przeszył Morifina i odezwał się, niemal do granic możliwości podnosząc głos: ''-Jeśli książę Beorinów jest taki dziki i nieokrzesany, to jaki musi być jego lud? Czy jak dzikie zwierzęta biegają po stepach i lasach, okrywając się jedynie własnym włosami?'' Wtedy Morifin stał gwałtownie i już chciał wyjąć miecz, gdy jego ojciec uderzył pięścią w stół tak głośnio, że zwrócił wzrok wszystkich na niego. Wstał z miejsca i przemówił donośnym głosem: -''Zamilcz, Searosie. Nikt nie ma prawa mówić tak do mego syna ani poniżać lud mego ojca, który obrał go sobie za króla. Jeśli powiesz jeszcze choćby jedno złe słowo na mego syna, pomówię o tym z królem Thingolem. Zobaczymy wtedy, komu racje przyzna.'' Usiadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Morifin zwrócił się słowami do ojca: -''Dziękuje ojcze za wstawienie się za mną. A jeśli wielcy panowie pozwolą udam się teraz do płatnerza, by zreperował mi broń.'' Wstał z miejsca i udał się do królewskiego płatnerza, by naprawił mu elfickie ostrze. W duchu był wdzięczny ojcu, gdyż przypomniał sobie, że prawo Doriathu karzę za wyciągnięcie miecza w pałacu wygnaniem, a nie chciał póki co opuszczać tej krainy. U płatnerza dowiedział się, że jego broń gotowa będzie dopiero jutro, gdyż ma dużo uzbrojenia do wykonana dla króla Thingola. Morifin oddał broń, po czym udał się do swej komnaty, w której w ostatnich latach rzadko kiedy bywał. Umył się, uczesał oraz ubrał świeże szaty przyniesione przez sługi. Wziął ze sobą swoją harfę z białego drewna i udał się do lasu by w ciszy i spokoju grać swoje ulubione pieśni. Po drodze nieoczekiwanie spotkał Luthien z swymi dwórkami przy krystalicznie czystym stawie. Ta, zobaczywszy syna Caranfinwego ucieszyła się i poprosiła go, by zagrał im pieśni. Ten z ochotą się na to zgodził. Usiadł pod rozłożystym dębem i zaczął grać piękne pieśni, które nauczył go Daeron, bard króla Thingola. Córka Meliany zaczęła pięknie tańczyć, a wszędzie tam, gdzie ziemie dotknęły jej stopy wyrastały Nimfredile, małe kwiaty o białych płatkach. Młody Taurin, skupiony na graniu na harfie nie zauważył wzroku jeden z dwórek Luthien, skupiony na nim. Była to Ancalina, ciemnowłosa elfka, której serce ciągnęło ku Morifinowi. Jednak syn Caranfinwego jej nie zauważał, częściej będąc na pograniczu królestwa. W pewnym momencie ich wzrok się spotkał, a Ancalina uśmiechnęła do Morifina, a ten to odwzajemnił. Po kilku pieśniach pożegnał się z Luthien i jej dwórkami, po czym udał się z powrotem do Menegrothu, by odpocząć w swej komnacie. W pałacu spotkał swą matkę z rodzeństwem. -''Bracie, bracie-wołał młody Nolofin, który pobiegł do Morifina, by go uściskać. Syn Caranfinwego podniósł i zakręcił swym bratem, po czym postawił go z powrotem na ziemie - Ciebie również dobrze widzieć, Nolofinie- odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Gdy spostrzegł swą matkę, zwrócił się do niej tymi słowami -Witaj, pani matko. Dobrze widzieć, że promieniujesz pięknem i mądrością w lasach Doriathu. Lady Galadriela uśmiechnęła się do swego syna i powiedziała -Cieszy się moje serce, widząc jak radzisz sobie na pograniczu. Wyrastasz na mądrego i roztropnego, choć wciąż bywasz zapalczywy. Morifin zaśmiał się z tego, co mu powiedziała. -Opowiesz mi o swych przygodach na pograniczu?-spytał Nolofin. -Chętnie, bracie, ale może jutro nim wyruszę znów na północ opowiem ci o mych przygodach, choć nie było ich aż tyle, bo dziś jestem znużony i poszedł bym odpocząć. Nolofin tylko kiwnął na to głową. Przywitał się jeszcze z siostrami, bo czym pożegnał ich i poszedł do swej komnaty odpocząć.'' Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu opowiedział swemu bratu o niektórych swych przygodach na pograniczu. Po posiłku odebrał od płatnerza swój miecz, pożegnał się z rodziną i udał się na pogranicze. Kolejne lata spędzał na północnych granicach Doriathu, z rzadka wracając do Menegrothu. W tym czasie spotykał się z Ancaliną z którą lubił chadzać po lasach Doriathu. Z czasem coraz częściej rozmyślał o ziemiach władanych przez jego dziadka, króla Beora. Ojciec często mu opowiadał o królestwie Tarnathu i jego ludności, Beorinach. W 90 roku stanął przed władcami i oznajmił, iż chce pojechać na stałe do Tarnathu. Król Thingol zgodził się na to ze smutkiem; traktował Morifina jak przybranego syna, choć ten miał ojca przy sobie. Polecił jednemu ze sług przynieść pożegnalny dar dla młodego Taurina. Władca Sindarów stanął przed Morifinem, którego przewyższał wzrostem, ściągnął płótno z daru i oczom Taurina ukazał się wspaniały miecz w skórzanej pochwie , na której srebrem były ułożone litery imienia miecza: Aranter. Elu Thingol stanął ze swego tronu i podszedł do Morifina, którego przewyższał wzrostem i majestatem. Podszedł do nich sługa, niosący podarunek króla, owinięty w szare płótno. Król '' ''wziął je i ściągnął materiał, ukazując miecz w skórzanej pochwie, na której srebrem ułożone były litery w mowie Sindarów nazwę: Aranter. Thingol przemówił donośnym głosem ku Morifinowi - Synu Caranfinwego, przyjmij ten dar na pamiątkę swego pobytu w naszej krainie. Obyś jeszcze przybył, jeśli los pozwoli. Podał miecz Taurinowi, który go przyjął i dziękował za tak szczodry dar. Wyciągnął go z pochwy i przyjrzał się mu dokładnie. Ostrze było srebrzyste, jakby wykute zostało z światła gwiazdy. Rękojeść była ozdobiona z obu stron szafirami, zaś sama rękojeść była wykonana z stali i obłożona skórą. Wkrótce przybyli jeźdźcy od króla Beora, który został uprzedzony o tym przez posłańca Caranfinwego. Morifin pożegnał swoją rodzinę a także Ancaline, po czym opuścił Doriath i dotarł do Silianu, siedziby swego dziadka. Niedługo też urodził się brat Morifina, Avarfin. Dorastanie w Tarnathcie (90-152 rok PE) Po przybyciu do Silianu został ciepło powitany przez babcie Firiel i dziadka Beora. Wkrótce na jego prośbę oraz doświadczenie powierzył mu dowództwo nad jednym z wschodnich patroli przygranicznych. Dzięki temu przez kolejne lata mógł szkolić się w dowodzeniu żołnierzami. 100 roku Pierwszej Ery stoczył ze swym oddziałem potyczkę z bandą orków. Wygrali ją, tracąc niewielu ludzi. Wtedy po raz pierwszy użył w walce miecz otrzymany od króla Thingola. Broń wykuta ongiś przez krasnoludzkiego mistrza Frerina okazała się o wiele lepsza od broni orków. W ciągu kolejnych lat parę razy odwiedzał rodzinę w Doriathcie, lepiej poznając młodszego brata Avarfina. Utrzymywał też kontakty z Ancaliną, którą pokochał. Ofiarowała mu na znak miłości swój klejnot, który nosiła na szyi, Eventar. Wtedy po raz pierwszy się pocałowali. Mijały lata a Morifin rosną w wiedzę i doświadczenie, zdobywając przyjaźń i miłość Beorinów. W 115 roku Pierwszej Ery większość jego rodziny wróciła na stałe do Tarnathu (z wyjątkiem matki, siostry Gilraeny oraz brata Avarfina, który poszedł w ślady starszego brata i został jednym z rycerzy króla Thingola). Uczczono to wspaniała ucztą, na której był Morifin. W 120 roku Pierwszej Ery został mianowany strażnikiem wschodniej marchii. W 128 roku Pierwszej Ery udał się w odwiedziny do swego wuja Finroda Felagunda, brata jego matki. Został ciepło powitany przez władce Nargothrondu. W 130 roku to Tarnathu przybył najmłodszy brat Morifina, Avarfin, z którym nawiązał dobre stosunki. W 150 roku Pierwszej Ery udał się z ojcem i bratem Nolofinem do Belegostu, by nawiązać przyjazne stosunki z krasnoludami. Naugrimowie ze swą brzydotą, ciężką mową i niskim wzrostem budziły niesmak w Morifinie. Docenił jednak umiejętności ich płatnerzy i budowniczych. Toteż oznajmił ojcu, że chce tu na pewien czas pozostać i nauczyć od tego plemienia metalurgi. Caranfinwe nie miał nić przeciwko temu Przebywał tam przez rok, gdzie nauczył się tyle, ile chcieli mu wyjawić krasnoludowie. Sam też wiele pokazał i nauczył Naugrimów na temat metalurgii jego plemienia. Zaprzyjaźnił się też z pewnym krasnoludem, zwącym się Fundinem. W 151 roku '''wrócił z powrotem do Tarnathu. Sprowadził ze sobą Fundina, który jako dobry kowal i wojownik, zaczął służyć u króla Beora. Wtedy też udał się do Doriathu, gdzie oświadczył się Ancaliny, a ona się zgodziła. Dał jej pierścionek zaręczynowy, który zrobił z radą i pomocą Fundina. Rok później pobrali się a na ich weselu przybyła cała rodzina Taurinów oraz bracia matki Morifina a także jego przyjaciel, które odbyło się w Menegroth. Ancalina opuściła Doriath i zamieszkała w Silianie z mężem. Rok później staje się brzemienna i rodzi Morifinowi syna, który od ojca otrzymuje imię Thingol (na część króla Doriathu), zaś od matki imię Lómion. Sam poród i wysiłek związany z wydaniem dziecka na świat powodują, że podupada na zdrowiu. Cały Tarnath a także Belean świętuje narodziny pierwszego prawnuka króla Beora. Niedługo jednak lady Ancalina zmarła, co spowodował wielki smutek i żal Morifina. Żałoba zapanowała na jakiś czas wśród Beorinów i Searów. Taurin pozbierał się dosyć szybko, dla swego syna. Niespokojnie czasy Ataki Morgotha i Długi Pokój; dorastanie Thingola W '''155 roku Pierwszej Ery doszły do Tarnathu wieść o ataku orków na Hithlum i ich odparciu przez siły Fingona, kuzyna ojca Morifina. W tym czasie syn Caranfinwego zajmował się swym potomkiem, jednocześnie mógł zajmować się swymi obowiązkami dzięki pomocy rodziny. Przez kolejne lata Thingol dorastał pod opieką ojca, dziadka oraz pradziadków. W 162 roku '''Pierwszej Ery Morifin udał się z synem do Doriathu, by ten poznał swoją babkę, Galadriele. W '168 roku ' zaczął uczyć swego syna szermierki, łucznictwa, jazdy konnej oraz uzdrawiania. W '''173 roku Thingol dołączył do oddziału będącego pod dowództwem jego ojca. Do 260 roku Pierwszej Ery jest nadzwyczaj spokojnie na ziemiach Tarnathu. W tym roku z Angbandu wyłazi smok Glaurung, który przeraża elfy i Celadrimów. Dopiero przybycie konnych łuczników pod wodzą Fingona i Caranfinwego, wśród których byli Morifin i Nolofin, którzy gradem strzał przegonili smoka z powrotem do twierdzy zła. Nastał wtedy Długi Pokój trwający 200 lat. Po tym wydarzeniu Morifin zaproponował swemu dziadkowi utworzeniu Zwiadowców Północy, '''którzy patrolowali północny Beleriand, zastawiali zasadzki oraz śledzili ruchy band orków, jeśli tacy wyszli tajemnymi przejściami z Angbandu. Król Beor zaaprobował pomysł wnuka i wkrótce zaczęto szkolenie ludzi do tego oddziału. W 261 roku zostali utworzeni Zwiadowcy Północy, do której należał syn Morifina, Thingol. Zorganizowano wtedy próbę, by wyłonić dowódcę grupy. Najlepiej wyszedł z próby Thingol i on został dowódcą Zwiadowców Północy. Przybycie ludzi do Beleriandu W '''310 roku doszły do Tarnathu wieści, o przybyciu rasy ludzi, o której dowiedzieli się od elfów. Rok później Morifin udał się z Nolofinem, ojcem oraz stryjem Daironem w poselstwie do ludzi Balana. Atani są zaskoczeni, że oprócz krasnoludów i elfów istnieje jeszcze jedna rozumna rasa, zwana Celadrimami. Morifin rozmawiał z jednym z ludzi, Aratorem. W kolejnych latach wielu młodych i rządnych przygód Edainów za zgodą króla Beora osiedla się w Tarnathcie, stając się poddanymi Taurinów. Morifin często podróżował do Estoladu, gdzie osiedliło się wielu Pierwszych Ludzi. Wiele nauczył ludzi z plemiona Maracha i Haladinów, którzy wkroczyli do Beleriandu w następnych latach. Ze względu na jego przyjaźń do młodszych dzieci Iluvatara zyskał przydomek Mellon Atani '''co znaczyło Przyjaciel Ludzi. Pomoc Haladinom i poznanie Halethy. W '''375 roku Pierwszej Ery przybył do Silianu posłaniec od Thingola z wieścią o ruchu wojsk orków ku widłom rzek Gelion i Ascar. Morifin od razu skojarzył, że te tereny zamieszkuje jeden z plemion Atani, Haladinowie. Za zgodą dziadka poprowadził tysiąc jeźdźców na północno-zachodni Beleriand, gdzie zaskoczyli orków w środku bitwy z ludźmi. Wycięli ich w pień, samemu tracąc niewielu. Po bitwie spotyka Caranthira, kuzyna swego ojca (Okazało się, że w czasie, gdy walczyli z orkami, ze zachodu przybył syn Feanora z swymi wojownikami) oraz lady Halethe (tak zwrócił się na początku do kobiety). Dowiedział się o niej o śmierci jej ojca i brata bliźniaka oraz jak mimo beznadziejnej sytuacji przejęła przywództwo nad swym ludem i prowadziła go do dalszej walki. Syn Caranfinwego był pełen podziwu dla tej kobiety, która mimo przeciwności losu nie poddała się rozpaczy i wytrwała z swymi ludźmi wystarczająco długo, by mogła nadejść odsiecz. Kuzyn jego ojca zaproponował ziemie i ochronę Eldarów, lecz Haletha pochodziła z dumnego plemienia i odmówiła, chcąc powieść swój lud dalej na zachód, z dala od cienie Gór Błękitnych. Morifin zaproponował jej pomoc w postaci eskortowania jej ludzi do Estoladu, gdzie zamierzała udać Haletha. Ta zgodziła się na to. Przez kolejne lata nie raz odwiedzał kobietę, którą bardzo polubił. Wkrótce połączyła ich miłość. Wzięli w 379 roku potajemny ślub (choć szybko się dowiedzieli o jego zamiarze i byli na jego ślubie). W 380 roku Haletha urodziła córkę, Haldere, zaś w 382 roku synów-bliźniaków: Eressera i Finrima. Morifin opiekował się swoimi dziećmi, które po latach zostały Zwiadowcami Północy, zaś bliźniacy zrezygnowali z praw do władzy nad ludem Haladinów na korzyść swego kuzyna, Haldana, gdy w 420 roku zmarła ich matka. Taurin znów stracił osobę, którą kochał. Dagor Bragollach i jego skutki (455- 472 rok PE) Morifin przebywał w Silianie, gdy jego ojciec i brat Nolofin pojechali na inspekcje wojsk oblegający Angband. Jego dzieci wróciły z patrolu z Dorthonionu. Haldere, choć liczyła już siedemdziesiąt pięć lat, a mimo to nie wygląda zbyt staro. Było tak, gdyż żyjąc wśród ludu matki jej serce podążało losem przeznaczonym Atanim. Jednak płynęła w jej żyłach krew Majarów i Elfów, toteż starzała się wolniej od swych współplemieńców. Podobnie były z bliźniakami,choć ich serce podążały przeznaczeniem Eldarów. Co to Thingola, to nie zmienił się nic od czasu, gdy osiągnął wiek męski. Syn Caranfinwego rozmawiał z nimi a także z najmłodszym bratem, Avarfinem, który wrócił po wieloletniej podróży po Beleriandzie. Następnego dnia przybył kruk z wieścią o bitwie na przedpolach twierdzy Nieprzyjaciele a także goniec od Eotherów z prośbą o pomoc. Morifin wraz z synami udał się z oddziałami konnicy, by wspomóc siły sprzymierzone, gdy król Beor z Avarfinem i prawnuczką udał się, by pomóc ludowi Siriana. Gdy dotarli do przeprawy przez Teiglin, strzeżonej przez lud Halethy natknęli się armię Tarnathu i Beleanu wracającej z pól Ard-galen (zwanej teraz Anfauglith). Dwa lata później, w 457 roku Thingol wraz z swą przyrodnią siostrą i grupką zwiadowców podeszli blisko wyspy Tol Sirion, gdzie byli świadkami jej zdobycia przez orków przewodzonych przez Saurone, prawą rękę Czarnego Pana. Czym prędzej wracają do Tarnathu i informują o tym fakcie króla Beora. Władca posyła ich do Brethilu, jako prawdopodobnie kolejnego celu ataku Nieprzyjaciela, by w razie ataku pomogli ich mieszkańców w obronie. Posyła też Morifina do Doriathu, by ostrzegł króla Thingola. Tak też czyni, co potem miało brzemienne skutki. W 458 roku oddziały orków napadają na Brethil, gdzie wpadają w zasadzkę Haladinów i Zwiadowców Północy, wspartych oddziałem elfów z Doriathu. W czasie walki Haldera dostała zatrutą strzałą w pierś, blisko serca. Jej brat zabrał ją z pola walki i chciał ją uzdrawiać, lecz trucizna zbyt szybko doszła do serca i zmarła. Przed śmiercią prosiła brata, by pochowano ją obok jej matki. Thingol spełnił jej prośbę. W uroczystym pogrzebie uczestniczył jej ojciec, bracia, przyrodni brat, dziadkowie oraz pradziadkowie a także wielu Haladinów, elfów z Doriathu i Beorinowie. Był to kolejny cios dla Morifina, lecz mimo tego nie załamał się, gdyż był ulepiony z twardej gliny. W tym samym roku do Beleriandu wkracza kolejne plemię ludzi: Easterlingowie. W 462 roku Morifin otrzymuje wieści od swego syna o ataku orków na Hithlum. Informuje o tym swego dziadka, który wysyła wojska okrętami Searów. Dzięki temu i elfom Cirdana atak zostaje odparty. W 466 roku docierają do Tarnathu niezwykle wieści: Beren i Luthien kradną Silmaril z korony Nieprzyjaciela. Pewien udział w tych wydarzeniach miał Avarfin, brat Morifina. Wkrótce Maedhros zaczyna tworzyć Ligę wymierzoną przeciwko Morgothowi. Poseł wysłany przez najstarszego z synów Feanora przybywa do Silianu z propozycją wstąpienia do Ligi. Król Beor zastanawia się przez tydzień i w końcu się zgadza. Rozpoczyna się przygotowania do wojny. Beor wraz z synami nadzorowali szkolenie nowych żołnierzy, zaś Morifin z braćmi nadzorował produkcje broni i pancerzy. Ponadto władca Tarnathu posłał znaczne zapasy uzbrojenie do Fingona. Thingol wraz z przyrodnimi braćmi patrolował wąską dolinę znajdująca się między Ered Wethrin a Dorthonionem, wypatrując wojsk Nieprzyjaciela. W pamiętnym roku 472 Pierwszej Ery wojska Beorinów i Searów w liczbie 40 000 ludzi pod wodzą Beora wymaszerowały do Eithel Sirion- twierdzy Fingona, skąd mieli ruszyć do walki. Nirnaeth Arnoediad- Bitwa Nieprzeliczonych Łez (472 rok PE) Początek walki Wojska przybyły na dzień przed wyznaczoną porą. Zostali powitani przez Fingona. Syn Caranfinwego wszedł do twierdzy władcy Noldorów, gdzie odpoczął po forsownym marszu. Następnego dnia Morifin stanął u boku ojca. Wraz nim stali jego bracia i najstarszy syn, dalej zaś stał stryj Aranfinwe i dziadek Beor, który stał obok Fingona, Najwyższego króla Noldorów. Ich wojska stały w ordynku w dolinach i lasach Ered Wethrin, dobrze ukryta przez wzrokiem Nieprzyjaciela. Beorinowie i Searowie stali u boku Noldorów z Hithlumu, elfów z wybrzeży Falas, oddziału Gwindora z Nargothrondu, a także wielu ludzi z plemienia Hadora i z Brethilu. Morifin spojrzał na siedzibę wroga, spowitą czarną chmurą i pijacy od niej czarny dym. zrozumiał, że Morgoth przyjął wyzwanie i cień zwątpienia ogarnął jego serce, nie był w tym wszak jedyny. W pewnej chwili wielki krzyk wzbił się ku niebu i z południowym wiatrem niósł się od doliny do doliny; to elfowie, celadrimowie i ludzie krzyczeli ze zdumienia i radości, bo Turgon, niewzywany i nieoczekiwany, otworzył tajemną bramę Gondolinu i wyszedł na czele dziesięciu tysięcy wojowników. To rozproszyło zwątpienie syna Caranfinwego. Niedługo potem przybył oddział Zwiadowców Północy z synami Morifina, informując o wymarszu dość licznej armii orków. Wielu Noldorów z ich przywódcami chciało ruszyć na wroga; wśród nich był też książę Beleanu, Ondar, syn księcia Eliana, słynący z zapalczywego i niecierpliwego charakteru, leć Hurin odwiódł ich o tego zamiaru, przypominając o chytrości Morgotha. Sygnał zwiastujący zbliżanie się wojsk Maedhrosa wciąż jeszcze nie pojawiał, wiec Hurin nakłaniał zniecierpliwionych wojowników, by czekali na ten umówiony znak. Poparli go w tym Taurini, choć Morifin i jego ojciec czuli niepokój. W końcu wojska Nieprzyjaciela były tak blisko, że forpoczty Fingona i Beora widzieli ich tak blisko, że niemal mogli zaglądać w oczy każdemu z żołdaków z osobna. Lecz wojska sprzymierzone nie zareagowały na to wyzwanie i rechot orków mniej pewniej brzmiały w obliczu milczących ścian i ukrytej wśród gór groźnej siły. Wreszcie dowódca armii Morgotha wyprawił jeźdźców z godłami parlamentariuszy aż po zewnętrzne fortyfikacje twierdzy Barad Eithel. Jeźdźcy ci mieli ze sobą Gelmira, syna Guilina, którego pojmano podczas poprzedniej bitwy. Heroldowie Morgotha pokazali teraz przeciwnikom tego jeńca, wołając: -''Mamy w swoim ręku więcej takich jak on, ale musicie się pospieszyć, jeżeli chcecie ich zobaczyć żywych, bo pozabijamy wszystkich, gdy wrócimy do domu!'' I na oczach elfów i Beorinów odrąbali Gelmirowi ręce i nogi, na na końcu także głowę, po czym odjechali, zostawiając okaleczone ciało. Zły los sprawił że znajdował się tam Gwindor, brat Gelmira. Oszalały z bólu, konno puścił się w pogoń za heroldami Morgotha, a wielu jeźdźców skoczyło w ślad za nim;wśród nich był Ondar, który nie wytrzymał i bez wyraźnego rozkazu króla Beora ruszył w pogoń za heroldami Wroga wraz z jego przyboczną gwardią. Dopadli ich, zabili ich i wdali się daleko w głąb nieprzyjacielskich szeregów. Do ostatecznie przesądziło sprawę. Taurini wsiedli na wierzchowce, a Morifin zagrał przeciągle na Zewie Niedźwiedzia, starym rogu bojowym Beora. Cała armia Beorinów, Searów, elfów oraz ludzi zbiegła nagle z gór i natarli z taką siłą i żarliwością, iż zmietli z pola całą jego armię, nim zdążyła się umocnić na stanowiskach bojowych, a sztandary Fingona, Beora i Ondara przemknęły przez Anfauglith i załopotały tuż pod murami Angbandu. Na samym czele pędził Gwindor i Ondar, otoczeni przez elfów i osobistą straż księcia Beleanu. Wdarli się przez bramę i pozabijali strażników. Lecz tam znaleźli się w potrzasku i wszyscy zginęli z wyjątkiem Gwindora (Ondar po ciężkiej walce został porąbany szablami orków), którego orkowie pojmali żywcem. Fingon z Beorem nie mogli przyjść mu z pomocą , gdyż Morgoth wysłał przez liczne tajemne bramy fortecy główną swoją armię; trzymaną to tej chwili w odwodzie. Obaj królowie zostali odparci spod murów Angbandu i musieli się cofać z wielkimi stratami, choć mogły być większe, gdyby nie Caranfinwe i jego syn a także łucznicy Aranfinwego. Przybycie Turgona Czwartego dnia rozpoczęła się na równinie Anfauglith Bitwa Nieprzeliczonych Łez. Wojska obydwu króli cofały się przez piaski a w armii Fingona legł Haldir, wódz Haladinów w tylnej straży. Piątego dnia noc zaskoczyła armię w odwrocie, daleko jeszcze od ściany Ered Wethrin. Orkowie otoczyli hufiec z Hitlumu i tylko w części hufiec z Tarnathu i Beleanu. Wykorzystał to Nolofin, który poprowadził wielu Beorinów i Searów w przerwę w pierścieniu i zaskoczył orków, wycinając ich w pień, przerywając pierścień wojsk Nieprzyjaciel o świcie. Wtedy też dało się słyszeć granie rogów hufca Turgona. Nim jednak zdążyli przybyć na pole bitwy, poległ dzielny Nolofin wraz z wieloma swymi ludźmi, gdy orkowie, otrząsnąwszy się, ruszyli całym impetem na oddziały Beorinów i Searów. Falanga gwardii królewskiej przetarła się przez resztę pierścienia orków, a Turgon mieczem wyrąbał sobie drogę do brata, wuja oraz jego rodziny a chwila, gdy spotkał z Hurinem, stojącym u boku Fingona, Beora, Avarfina, Aranfinwego oraz bliźniaków, była dla nich wszystkich przebłyskiem szczęścia wśród okropności bitwy. Nowe nadzieje wstępowały w serce elfów, celadrimów i ludzi, wtedy też w trzeciej godzinie po świcie dało się słyszeć trąby Maedhrosa, który wreszcie przybył ze wschodu. Hufce pod sztandarem synów Feanora zaatakowały tyły wojsk nieprzyjaciela. Szeregi orków zaczęły się łamać. Wtedy to Carafinwe wraz z Morifinem i wnukiem Thingolem poderwali do walki swych ludzi i Beorinowie oraz Searowie rzucili się z całym impetem na łamiących się orków. Dodatkowo przybył Avarfin prowadzący resztki kawalerii Celadrimów, będące dotychczas na odwodzie oraz te, które były pozostałością bo innych oddziałach, które złamały morale sił Nieprzyjaciela, zmuszając ich do ucieczki. Zdrada Ulfanga i jego synów Gdy przednia straż Maedhrosa uderzała na szeregi orków, które wciąż walczyły, Morgoth pchnął do walki ostatnie swe rezerwy, tak że Angband opustoszał. Ruszyły więc w pole walki jeźdźcy na wilkach, Balrogowie i smoki, a między nimi ojciec smoków Glaurung, Wielki Gad, od którego biła taka moc i groza, że wielu elfów, celadrimów i ludzi cofało się przed nim; wpadł miedzy hufce Maedhrosa a Fingona oraz Beora i rozdzielił je. Widząc to Caranfinwe zostawił dowództwo swemu synowi a sam z garstką żołnierzy rzucił się na smoka. Stoczyli krótką walkę, w której synowi Beora udało się go zranić w bark i nogę, lecz sam stracił swoich ludzi i został zmuszony do odwrotu, przez co walka pozostała nierozstrzygnięta. Jednak mimo tego mogli by wygrać bitwę z Morgothem, gdyby nie zdrada części Easterlingów. Wielu z nich umknęła z pola walki jak zwykli tchórze, lecz synowie Ulfanga i ich ludzie niespodziewanie przeszli na stronę Morgotha i zwrócili się przeciwko swym sprzymierzeńcom, szerząc zamęt i śmierć na tyłach wojska, dzięki czemu udało im się podejść blisko sztandaru Meadhrosa. Zginęło wielu Beorinów i Searów, gdyż wielu spośród ich wojowników było na tyłach hufca Beora, lecz Caranfinwe szybko otrząsnął się z szoku i wraz z swymi potomkami i ludźmi wybił większość Easterlingów oraz osobiście usiekł Ulwartha, jednego z synów Ulfanga. Los oszczędził synów Feanora, bo choć odnieśli rany, żaden z nich nie zginął. Skupili wokół siebie garść Noldorów i Naugrimów, wyrąbali sobie drogę ucieczki z pola walki i uciekli na wschód ku górze Dolmed. Caranfinwe z swymi synami i wnukiem nie zapomnieli tego nigdy ludziom ani Feanorianom, którzy ich tu zostawili. Na wschodzie długo walczyli krasnoludowie, którzy otoczyli ojca smoków, raniąc go swym toporami. Ich wódz, Azaghal przed śmiercią wbił sztylet w brzuch bestii, który ciężko ranny uciekł z powrotem do Angbandu. Walki na zachodnim skrzydle Tymczasem na zachodnim skrzydle bitwy Fingon, Turgon oraz Beor musieli stawić czoło siłom dwukrotnie liczniejszym niż te, które im pozostały:mieli bowiem przeciw sobie Gothmoga, przywódcę Balrogów i najwyższego wodza wojsk Angbandu; jego żołnierze czarnym klinem rozdzielili hufce elfów i celadrimów, okrążając króla Fingona i spychając Turgona wraz z Hurinem i Beorem na moczary Serech. Wreszcie Gothmog natarł na Fingona. Widząc to ojciec Morifina postanowił działać szybko. Zostawił dowództwo nad strażą tylną swemu najmłodszemu synowi, a sam wraz z Morifinem, Thingolem oraz ponad setką jeźdźców, wśród wielu było konnych łuczników popędził na pomoc krewniakowi. Drogę zstąpili im dwaj Balrogowie, lecz jednego w pojedynkę zabił, drugiego zaś jego syn z pomocą jeźdźców. Fingon walczył długo i nikt nie pozostał z jego gwardii przybocznej. Toczył pojedynek z wodzem Balrogów, gdy nagle zaszedł go inny Balrog, który zarzucił na niego ognisty bicz. Gorthmog już chciał zadać śmiertelny cios swym czarnym toporem, gdy u swego zdziwienia zobaczył jak z gardła Balroga trzymającego króla Noldorów wystaje ostrze; to Caranfiwne przebił je swym Barlocristem. Najwyższy wódz Angbandu rzucił się na niego, gdy padł na niego grad strzał i powalił go; to Morifin wydał rozkaz ostrzelania wodza Balrogów. Jego ojciec szybko zabrał rannego i osłabionego Fingona na swego rumaka i już po chwili wrócili na tyły hufca Beora. Osłona wojsk Beora i Turgona oraz pojmanie przez Gothmoga Bitwa była przegrana, lecz Hurin i Huor wraz z niedobitkami ludzi z szczepu Hadora stali niezłomnie u boku Turgona, władcy Gondolinu, a wojska Morgotha nie mogły opanować Przełomu Sirianu. Niedługo dołączył do nich Beor, zmęczony i ranny, choć lekko. Za nim zaś przyjechał syn, Aranfinwe oraz prawnukowie Eresser i Finrim, którzy przez większość bitwy walczyli u jego boku. Niedługo wrócili z tylnej straży Caranfinwe, wioząc na koniu rannego Fingona, jego synowie Morifin i Avarfin oraz wnuk Thingol. Turgon rad był, że jego brat żyje, uratowany przez ich kuzyna. Wtedy przemówił Hurin do Turgona i Beora: -''Odejdzie stąd, szlachetni panowie, póki jeszcze nie jest za późno. W was bowiem ostatnia nadzieja Eldarów i Celadrimów, a póki Gondolin i Tarnath istnieją, strach nie przestanie nękać Morgotha.'' Ale Turgon odparł: -''Nie uda się już długo zachować Gondolinu w ukryciu, a gdy go Nieprzyjaciel odkryje, królestwo niechybnie upadnie.'' Zaś Beor powiedział: -''I mój lud długo nie przetrwa. Prędzej lub, jeśli los pozwoli później, upadnie. Ale nawet w obliczu rychłej klęski nie poddamy się i będziemy walczyć.'' Huor na słowa Turgona powiedział: -''Jeśli wszakże przetrwa choćby krótki czas, z twojego rodu przyjdzie nadzieja dla elfów, dla celadrimów i dla ludzi. Widzę to, królu, oczyma śmierci. Rozstaniemy się tutaj na zawsze i nigdy już nie ujrzę białych ścian twojego grodu, lecz z ciebie i ze mnie weźmie początek nowa gwiazda. Żegnaj!'' Morifin roztrząsał te słowa Huorna w głowie, rozmyślając cóż one oznaczają. Wtedy, wzięty jakąś nieznaną mu odwagą wystąpił z oddziału i rzekł do Beora i Caranfiwnego: -''Królu mój, i ty ojcze mój. Słuchaj, co mam do powiedzenia. Chcę tu pozostać i osłaniać wasz odwrót. I niech ci, co chcą pozostaną ze mną w tą czarną godzinę dla nas wszystkich.'' Na to wystąpił Caranfiwne i podjechał do swego syna i rzekł: -''Nie mogę na to pozwolić, by mój pierworodny syn legł tu z rąk orków tak jak twój brat.'' Odpowiedział mu na to Morifin: -''Ojcze, masz jeszcze moich synów, mężnego Thingola i walecznego Eressera i Finrima, a także mego brata, umiłowanego Avarfinwego. Chce tu mimo tego pozostać i zatrzymać jak najdłużej pochód armii Nieprzyjaciela, by wyście mogli wrócić do domu i dalej walczyć z Morgothem. Pomszczę śmierć Nolofina, Ondara i innych dzielnych wojowników. Sługi Czarnego Władcy na długo mnie popamiętają.'' Widząc determinacje swego wnuka, król Beor zgodził się na to, choć z bólem serca. Wraz z Morifienm pozostało trzystu wojowników, wśród których był Thingol, gdyż nie chciał zostawiać swego ojca, choć on jak i dziadek i pradziadek się temu sprzeciwiali. lecz on, podobnie jak ojciec był zdeterminowany. Wszyscy oni naprawdę kochali swego księcia i gotów byli polec w osłonie hufców Turgona i Beora. Razem z Hurinem i Huorem oraz resztkami plemienia Hadora osłaniali odwrót Turgona i Beora. Cofali się piędź po piędzi, aż wreszcie znaleźli się za moczarami Serech i mieli przed sobą rzekę Rivil. Tam się zatrzymali i dalej nie ustępowali ani kroku. Wówczas cała armia Angbandu rzuciła się na nich, po ciałach własnych poległych przekroczyła rzekę i okrążyła setkę niedobitków. Ósmego dnia, gdy słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, cień Ered Wethrim sczerniał, Huor padł, zraniony w oko zatrutą strzałą, pośród zabitych mężczyzn z rodu Hadora i Beorinów z Tarnathu, zaś Thingol zginął, gdy wielki ork rozłupał mu głowę toporem. Orkowie odcięli ich głowy i usypali z nich kurhan. W końcu Morifin i Hurin zostali sami. Walczyli długo, aż w końcu z rozkazu Morgotha wzięto ich żywcem. Oboje upadli, nakryci mrowiem orków. Wtedy wódz Balrogów związał ich i zawlókł do Angbandu, szydząc z nich. Tak skończyła się bitwa Nieprzeliczonych Łez. '' Czas Niewoli (472-542 rok PE) Gorthmog przeprowadził spętanego Morifina do sali tronowej Angbandu, gdzie otoczony swymi sługami na wyniosłym tronie siedział Morgoth. Władca Barlogów rzucił syna Caranfinwego pod stopy Władcy Ciemności. Ten zaśmiał się z pokonanego wroga i przemówił: -''Witaj Morifinie, synu Caranfinwego w moich skromnych progach. Mam dla ciebie propozycje i tylko od ciebie zależy czy przeżyjesz czy zginiesz w męczarniach. Zdradź mi wszystkie sekrety Tarnathu i Beleanu oraz wszystko, co ci wiadomo o Turgonie. Położenie Gondolinu, posiadane przez niego siły oraz słabe punkty miasta a w zamian daruje życie i puszczę wolno lub dam miejsce wśród największych dowódców Angbandu. '' Morifin nic nie powiedział i splunął pod nogi Morgotha. Jeden z sług Władcy Angbandu walnął pięścią w twarz Taurina, który przewrócił się na ziemie. Morgoth powstrzymał ruchem ręki, by nikt więcej nie uderzył Morifina. Kazał mu wstać i wrzucić do lochu. Parę dni później przybył strażnik i zabrał go poza Angband na kurhan Haudh-en-Nirnaeth. Tam syn Caranfinwego był świadkiem rozmowy Morgotha z Hurinem. Widział jak Nieprzyjaciel przeklina rodzinę Hurina oraz jak swą mocą przekuwa potomka rodu Hadora do kamiennego siedziska na zboczu Thangorodrimu. Potem ze złością w oczach zwrócił się do Morifina tymi słowami: -''Widzisz synu Caranfinwego, co czynie ze swymi wrogami. Przekląłem ród Hurina, który spotka żałosny koniec. Przeklnę też twą rodzinę i krewnych, chyba że zdradzisz sekrety ludu Beorinów i Searów. Morifin popatrzył na niego hardo i odrzekł: -''To czcze gadanie-''zaczął''- Nie dosięgasz ich i nigdy nie dosięgniesz. Mój ojciec i dziadek widzieli światła Amanu i doświadczyli Potęgi Valarów. Nie ulegną się ciebie. Kiedyś byłeś najpotężniejszy, lecz zmarnowałeś wiele ze swej potęgi , stałeś się tchórzem, kryjący'' się za murami Angbandu. Posługujesz się kłamstwem i zdradą a także szerzą niewolników by osiągnąć swe niecne cele, lecz przyjdzie dzień, gdy nad Śródziemiem zabłyśnie nowa gwiazda, a wraz nią przyjdzie twa klęska Morgotha ogarnął gniew. Uderzył Morifina, powalając go na ziemie. Krew trysnęła z piersi, gdzie został zraniony. Morgoth Bauglir schylił się nad rannym i powiedział: -''Będziesz mnie jeszcze błagał o śmierć jak o łaskę.'' Wszedł na kurhan, skierował swą długą rękę ku Tarnathu i przeklął Morifina, jego synów, brata, siostry, ojca, matkę, stryja, ciotkę oraz dziadków, mówiąc: -''Patrz! Cień moje myśli spowija twoich bliskich, gdziekolwiek pójdą, i moja nienawiść ścigała ich będzie aż na kraniec świata.'' Zszedł z kurhanu, kazał strażnikowi zabrać Morifina i opatrzyć jego rany, po czym wrzucić do najgłębszego lochu w Angbandzie. Nim został zabrany na koniec Morgoth przeklął go raz jeszcze, by widział wszystkie wydarzenia jego oczami. Przez kolejne lata był torturowany i upokarzany. Widział, w skrzywionym świetle wszystkie wydarzenia, jakie działy po Bitwie Nieprzeliczonych Łez: Upadek Nargothrondu, dwukrotnie złupienie Doriathu, śmierć cioci Imdis i siostry Gilraeny, będący powolnym wypełnieniem klątwy Morgotha, upadek Gondolinu i śmierć Turgona, atak Nieprzyjaciela na Tarnath i śmierć Fingona oraz Avarfina w obronie "przedmurza" Tarnathu, Andramu. Złupienie przystani w Sirionie i obrona uchodźców przez jego ojca i przelewanie krwi elfów przez Beorinów, śmierć stryja Aranfinwego. Wszystko to coraz bardziej zasmucało wewnętrznie Morifina, którego serce z wolna ogarniał mrok. Wypuszczenie z niewoli i wygnanie (542-545 rok PE) W '''542 roku '''Pierwszej Ery został niespodziewanie wypuszczony z lochów przez Morgotha. Powiedział mu, iż kieruje się litością względem pokonanego przeciwnika, lecz kłamał, bo w rzeczywistości chciał, by Morifin posłużył by mu jeszcze za narzędzie, które zniszczy ostatecznie Tarnath i Belean. Taurin nie ufał Morgothowi, ale przyjął wolność i odszedł z Angbandu z cięższym sercem, rozpamiętując , czego się dowiedział od niego. Zwrócono mu nawet miecz Aranter, którym siekł orków w Nirnaeth Arnoediad jako znak dobrej woli Czarnego Władcy. Wrócił z powrotem do Tarnathu, eskortowani przez znaczny oddział czarnych żołnierzy Angbandu i ich dowódce. A było to w roku przybycia Earendila do Valinoru. Wielu Beorinów widziało powrót księcia Tarnathu, którego żołdacy Morgotha traktowali z wielkim szacunkiem. Toteż wieść, o tym że Morifin stał się sługą Czarnego Pana szybko się rozniosła po całej krainie i nikt z całego ludu nie chciał choć słowa wymienić z Morifinem. Ta wolność przyniosło mu większą gorycz niż niewola, lecz bardzo chciał zobaczyć się z ojcem i matką. W końcu dotarł przed bramę Silianu. Tam zostawili go żołnierze Nieprzyjaciel, którzy wrócili z powrotem do Angbandu. Po chwili brama się otworzyła i Morifin wjechał. Został czule powitany przez rodziców i swych synów. Jednak jego dziadek, Beor nie przywitał go zbyt ciepło. Podejrzewał, że został wypuszczony, gdyż w końcu ich zdradził i został szpiegiem Morgotha, toteż zebrał całą rodzinę w swej samotni, gdzie powiedział, iż wygna Morifina z Tarnathu. Caranfiwne sprzeciwiał się temu. Miał w tym wsparcie żony i matki, lecz serce Majara pozostało nieugięte. Następnego dnia wygnał Morifina, z zakazem wstępu na ziemie Tarnathu i Beleanu. Załamany Morifin jeszcze mocniej poczuł moc klątwy upadłego Valara. Spakował się, biorąc najważniejsze rzeczy. Miał wyruszyć, gdy podeszli do niego jego synowie, mówiąc, że pójdą z nim na wygnanie. Morifin nie chciał się na to zgodzić, lecz Eresser i Finrim nie ustępowali. Cała trójka opuściła Silian i udała się ku Ossiriandowi. Tam żyli wśród elfów zielonych do czasu Wojny Gniewu. Wojna Gniewu i upadek Morgotha (545-587 rok PE) Morifin przybył z swymi synami oraz ponad pięćset elfów zielonych, lekko uzbrojonych do Tarnathu. Tam przybyła armia Valarów oraz zgromadziły się siły obu królestw Celadrimów. Ruszyli na Angband i wiedzieli, że nadchodzi kres królestwa Morgotha. Wojna trwała długo; walczył u boku ojca i poznał dziadka Finarfina, który dowodził wojskami Noldorów z Valinoru. W czasie walk zabił jednego z Balrogów, a jego ojciec aż czterech! Orkowie ginęli jak muchy. Wtedy na armię Zachodu zaatakowały smoki, wśród których był Ancalagon Czarny. W smoczym ogniu zginęło wielu elfów i celadrimów a pochód armii Valarów został zatrzymany. Wtem zjawił się Earendil na swym statku, "Vingilota" a z nim wszystkie orły Władców Zachodu pod wodzą Thorondora. Przez cały dzień i noc walczyli; w końcu zabił i strącił z niebios smoka, który zdruzgotał wieżyce Thangorodrimu. Większość smoków zabito a sam Angband został zrównany z ziemią. Uwolniony więźniów i pojmano Morgotha, odebrano Silmarile i skuto niezniszczalnym łańcuchem. Zaciągnięto go do Amanu, gdzie wrzucono w bezczasową pustkę. Był to koniec Wojny Gniewu. Wygląd Morifin był wysoki, szczupłym mężczyzną. Miał krótkie, czarne włosy, pociągłą twarz oraz bystre, szare oczy. Po niewoli w Angbandzie jego skóra poszarzała, włosy częściowo posiwiały. Z czasem odzyskał dawny wygląd. Po pobycie w Amanie jego oczy i twarz jaśniały blaskiem. Charakter Charakter Taurina zmieniał się z czasem. Przed niewolą był bardziej otwarty, radosny a w młodości bardziej porywczy. Po niewoli stał się ponury, skryty oraz małomówny. Lubił rywalizować, czy to z braćmi czy to z swymi ludźmi. Wszystkich traktował tam samo. Często rozmawiał jak równy z równym ze zwykłymi mieszkańcami Tarnathu czy żołnierzami z armii. Bywał niejednokrotnie uparty. Tytuły Ciekawostki * W starszej wersji był synem Aredhele a pozostałe rodzeństwo było przyrodnie, pochodzące z związku jego ojca z drugą żoną, Galadrielą. Był podobny do Feanora. * Jako jeden z nielicznych elfów miał w swym życiu w różnym okresie czasu dwie żony * Lubił polowania jak ojciec i dziadek * W wolnym czasie lubił zajmować się kowalstwem * Oddział, w którym walczył używał sztandaru rodu Finarfina; był to jego osobisty herb Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ród Taurin Kategoria:Lata PE Kategoria:Lata DE Kategoria:Lata TE Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mężczyźni